


I'll spell it for you.

by haar_nel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felix is chaotic evil, coffee shop AU, mercedes knows a lot, misspelling names on purpose, no beta we die like the fraldarius family, so does sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haar_nel/pseuds/haar_nel
Summary: Sylvain has always said Felix shows feeling in different ways, ways others are not used to.Like making them angry, for example.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	I'll spell it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I needed Felix x Annette content, okay?

Saturday, his most hated day of work. The coffee shop was full of clients, which meant not only a lot of work to do, but also a lot of people to talk to.

Just like now, that he had 2 girls in front of him.

"What would you like to order?" He was totally getting some words from his boss for both the tone of voice and not greeting the clients, he could hear her already, "Felix! You have to be more polite!"

But who cared?

"Ah! Uhm, I would like a latte, please!" said the client in front of him, with her soft-looking red hair, her cute eyes and her beautiful voice.

Not that he was thinking that, of course, specially not focusing so much in it he almost gave her the wrong total.

Not at all.

Coffing at himself, Felix turned around, reaching for a cup and the marker, "Name?"

"Annette", said the girl, flashing him an adorable smile.

He needed to stop that.

Writing the name on the cup, not bothering to ask how was it spelled, the words of his boss Dorothea played on his mind, "Remember to ask if they want anything else!", she would say, so he did just that.

"Anything else?"

The girl, now named Annette, turned to her companion, "Would you like anything, Mercie?"

"No, Annie, thank you!" answered the mentioned 'Mercie', offering Felix a smile.

Once everything was done, he went to give the order to his coworker.

"Ignatz, a latte" he told before going back to the counter, getting a "right away!" as a response. "Next."

Few minutes later, finally time for his break, Felix started to walk to the back at the same time Ignatz called the red-haired girl.

"Thanks!" she told him with a cheerful voice, which quickly turned into an angry tone.

Or, the baby equivalent of angry.

"He spelled my name wrong!" Felix could hear, now in the background, followed my some whispers from her companion and a follow-up by herself, "who even spells "Annette" with an H!?"

A week went by after that encounter, in which Dorothea got word of what he did, obviously giving him shit for doing so.

"Leave him be, Thea, there's a reason why he did that" told her Sylvain, elbowing her and following it with a wink.

Felix didn't reply to that, there was no reason fighting with Sylvain, but he did growl and ignore him the rest of his shift.

Until saturday came back again, of course.

"What would you like to order?" There was a little crack in his voice, almost unnoticeable, except for Sylvain, who scoffed at that behind him, and the tall girl in front of him.

"I would like a latte, and you, Mercie?" Annette's voice was as cheerful as last week, but a bit of resent could be easily detected.

So she still remembered the name incident, huh.

"I would like an iced tea, please", asked the blond, her smile a little too bright for his liking.

Turning around, Felix took 2 cups in his hands, reaching later for the marker. "Names?"

"Mercedes" answered the taller, finally giving name to her face other than 'Mercie', for which he was thankful.

He took his time writing down her name, looking up then to the other girl, expecting, a tiny smirk forming in his face.

"Annette, without an H", she said, looking very proud, completely missing the smirk growing in Felix's face.

Annet will be.

He took the orders to Ignatz and Ferdinand, who was in charge of the tea section, going back to the counter to keep doing his work.

After a while, the 2 girls were called to take their orders, and the smile on Felix's face grew. "Oh, come on!"

"Oh Annie, at least he didn't put an h as you asked!" Mercedes was either too nice or too intelligent, none of those options where of Felix's liking.

She had the same face Sylvain would have when he knew stuff, stuff he wasn't supposed to know.

"Yeah, but, he spelled it way worse! Meanwhile your name is perfectly spelled!" Oh, she looked furious, either that or embarrassment, yet she looked like a tiny little cupcake.

_She looks too cute and too sweet to be dangerous._

"Oh man, you have it bad!" Sylvain said out of nowhere, letting his arm rest on the other's shoulder.

Oh, no, he did not just say that outloud.

Ignoring that incident, threatening Sylvain with both blocking his number AND stabbing him, saturday came again.

Just like she did.

"What would you like to order?" Even thought he already knew, he was supposed to ask.

She's gonna ask for a latte and then complain of how I spell her name.

"A latte, please." The sound of her voice, she was pissed, yet Felix was far from feeling threatened.

"I would like an iced tea"

He turned around, grabbed 2 cups and the marker, and looked back at them. "Names?" Again, he already knew the answer to that.

"Mercedes" said the taller, with her sweet and calm voice, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Annette, I'll spell it for you" her eyebrows were furrowed and her cheeks were blushed, clearly from anger, but Felix didn't really care.

"I know how to spell it" he replied, getting ready to write on the second cup.

"Yet you keep writing it wrong!" She yelled, how dared she?

"Well, maybe if you gave me your number instead of your name, I would be able to spell it right."

The shock on her face, the red covering even her ears, the slight gasp that scaped her lips, Felix would've enjoyed all of it, if he didn't let that thought escape from his mouth by accident.

He _really_ needed to think before he spoke, huh.

"Oh my!" said Mercedes, bringing her hands to her mouth in mock shock, not being able to hide her smile.

That smile, the same one he was sure Sylvain had behind him right now.

After that event, in where Annette didn't say anything else, he decided to spell her name correctly on the cup and then send the orders to the back, while the 2 girls went to sit on a table.

They were called a while later, so they got up to retrieve their drinks. Felix took that chance to sneak a look at the red-haired girl, who's face still matched said hair.

Apparently they weren't staying today, as Annette basically ran to the door, not before briefly stopping in front of him and throwing him a napkin.

His face was a poem, eyes open wide, awoken from his trance by Mercedes saying her goodbyes.

Few seconds later, Felix crouched down to retrieve the napkin and throw it into the trash, stopping in his tracks when he noticed a bit of ink in it. Curiosity won over him and opened it.

"What's that?" all smiley Sylvain walked to him, looking over his shoulder.

Again in shock, Felix couldn't find his voice, barely managing a whisper, "she gave me her phone number."

"Woah!" yelled the taller, throwing an arm around the other's neck, slightly shaking him, "My man!", quickly pushed and growled by his friend.

"I'll go to my break, bye."

"I can see you clutching the napkin, Felix! You're fooling no one! Go for her, dog!"

He was, in fact, gonna text her, but Sylvain needed to shut up.

Few minutes passed by, with him just thinking what to type.

If he kept trying to come up with something, he wouldn't go anywhere, so he just went with it.

[To: Annette]

Do you always throw napkins at people to give them your number?  
Also  
I'm sorry for spelling your name wrong, I guess.  
I'm Felix

[From: Annette]

Nice to meet you... Fhelics!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
